


His Rin

by livviluvr



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livviluvr/pseuds/livviluvr
Summary: Sesshomaru must choose a mate, his choice is obvious.





	His Rin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

There she is. The beauty of the dog demon kingdom, tending to her garden. Dirty and sweating but still smiling, her positivity and happiness radiating off of her.  
It is true that when she first arrived at the palace most avoided her because she is a human. As the months went on it was clear that none could resist her charm. Innocence was not a common trait in the palace and it was refreshing. Rin was a ball of energy, making the palace more lively than it had ever been.  
Sesshomaru watched her from his study, his blossoming flower. He remembered the day she agreed to stay with him well.  
“Rin.”  
The sixteen year old Rin ran to Sesshomaru with the largest smile on her face. Although he visited her regularly, at least once a month, Rin always smiled like she hadn’t seen him in years. It made the demon feel happy, even though emotions were something he tried to push away.  
“Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin exclaimed, giving her lord his normal hug. Sesshomaru rarely hugged her back, maybe the occasional pat on the head or back, but those were only for times when he was gone for a while.  
“Rin, are you happy here?” He asked once the teenager let go.  
Rin was caught off guard, Sesshomaru never asks her questions, let alone ones about her comfort. “Yes m’lord,” Rin said.  
“I see,” Sesshomaru said. He had secretly hoped that she would say no.  
“Why do you ask m’lord?” Rin asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
“I am becoming the new leader of the western dog demon tribe. That will take me far away without being able to come back to visit often. If you are happy here then it would be silly to come with me to live at the palace-”  
“I will go with you! All I’ve wanted was to be with you again, even with Jaken! Please let me come with you!” Rin interrupted.  
“As you wish,” Sesshomaru said gesturing for her to get her things. Once she was out of sight he smiled, his Rin would be with him again.  
Now eighteen, Rin was a woman. When she was in the village Sesshomaru found the most educated scholars to teach Rin anything she chose, this increased when she arrived at the palace. Reading, writing, painting, sculpting, types of fighting, etc. Still she was the natural girl, loved the environment, gardening, finding medicinal herbs (thanks to Kaede), etc.  
“Watching the girl again?” Inukimi, Sesshomaru’s mother, asked creeping up behind her son.  
“What do you want mother?” Sesshomaru said curtly.  
“It is time for you to choose a mate. You’ve been procrastinating long enough. Now who will it be?” Lord Mother asked.  
Sesshomaru never wanted a mate, even with his growing compassion he was not one to be romantically attracted to people. He knew that if he were to choose a mate they would have to be well versed in the dog demon culture and be able to handle the politics of it all. Most dog demons were not capable of holding their emotions in check, most would slash the throats of an opponent rather than be reasonable.  
He looked down at his favourite person. Rin wiped her forehead getting it dirty, she realized after a moment and laughed. That sound ringed in his ears. She was perfect, perfect for him.  
“I choose Rin.”  
“Don’t be unreasonable. You know she won’t live long and she is not a demon. Don’t get more attached than you already are,” Lord Mother insisted, her voice wavering.  
“I said, I choose Rin.”  
“Very well,” with that Lady Mother left. She hoped her son was making a good choice, he was often blinded by his affections for the girl.  
“Jaken.”  
Jaken who had fallen asleep waiting outside the door for his lord jumped up and ran in, “yes m’lord?”  
“Bring Rin to me, make sure she is clean first.”  
Jaken hurriedly fetched the girl. After a half an hour Rin was clean and in her best kimono.  
Rin knocked on the door then walked in, she was the only one who could do this. “You summoned me m’lord?” Rin asked quietly. It had been a while since she had spoken to him and was curious but nervous about her summoning.  
“I did.” Sesshomaru stood from his desk, “I must ask you a question.”  
“Alright,” Rin said raising an eyebrow.  
“Have you given any thought to marriage?” Sesshomaru was attempting to stay calm, although the thought of Rin rejecting him scared him more than he would ever admit.  
Rin laughed, “no I haven’t. Why do you ask?”  
“Would you like to get married someday?” Sesshomaru asked, avoiding her question.  
“I suppose so. I always thought I’d be a good mother but I never really considered a husband. Why do you ask?” Rin insisted.  
“I would like to ask you to become my mate,” Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.  
“Oh.” Rin laughed, quietly at first then loudly.  
“I don’t see what is funny,” Sesshomaru said embarrassed.  
“The thing is,” Rin said calming down, “I thought we already were.”  
“You said you hadn’t considered a husband.”  
“I thought that was how it worked. I didn’t know it had to be official like that. Either way, my answer is obviously yes!” Rin said jumping on Sesshomaru and giving him a hug. Then she planted a kiss on his lips.  
Sesshomaru went pink, a blush, visible even on the demon’s awkward face. Rin noticed and giggled, “you’ll need to get used to that.”  
“And I shall,” Sesshomaru said snapping out of his awkwardness to plant a more passionate kiss on his girl, his Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, thought I'd start of simple and cute.


End file.
